skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
SA Season 4
is a fourth season of skylanders academy. coming in 4 january 2019. featured the new protagonist hot dog, and the new supporting characters who are allies to team spyro called cali,tessa,buzz and mags. Characters Main Spyro - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Justin Long. Eruptor - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Jonathan Banks. Stealth Elf - She's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Jet-Vac - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Greg Ellis. Pop Fizz - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. Hot Dog - He's a new main protagonist of the series. voiced by Alex Ness. Supporting Master Eon - Hugo - Flynn - Cali - Tessa - Buzz - Mags - Villains Kaos - Glumshanks - Kaossandra - Strykore - Golden Queen - Broccoli Guy - Chef Pepper Jack - Dreamcatcher - Wolfgang - Chompy Mage - The Gulper - Dr. Krankcase - Baron von Shellshock - Mesmeralda - Fire Viper - Bomb Shell - Fisticuffs - Berseker - Greebles - Arkeyan Robots - Mechana Trolls - Minor Gill Grunt - he's a leader of the team charge. his personality whas courageos, brave and unscared. voiced by Steven Blum. Stump Smash - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas not bad but a bit bad. voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Shroomboom - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas a prankster, playful and adventurous. voiced by Billy West. Drobot - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas unlike his (drobot) main canon counterpart, drobot doesn't have a robotic voice. he's much nice, cheerful and ditzy. voiced by Dan Neil. Chop Chop - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas very fraternal and fatherly towards other 7 members of the team charge, he also likes to take care of small mabu or species inhabitat (he has a small babysitting business when he has free time), he has a very special touch with them, he is very overprotective, responsible and friendly with the little ones. voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Double Trouble - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas like his (double trouble) main canon counterpart, double trouble is A loner at heart, Double Trouble discovered the joys of companionship through his clones. Always upbeat, the spirited shaman is a bundle of unearthly Eldritch energy. voiced by Billy West. Wrecking Ball - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas lucky and joyful small skylander who had a similiar voice to short cut (one of the trap masters). voiced by John Kassir. Prism Break - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas a gentle rock golem to be friendly at any mabu. voiced by Tom Kenny. Sal - he's wolfgang's twin brother. voiced by Jeff Bennet. Fiesta - Jawbreaker - he had similiar voice to drobot (in the games). voiced by Alex Ness. Tree Rex - voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Cynder - Sprocket - Hex - Chill - Wind-Up - Roller Brawl - Flashwing - Food Fight - Trigger Happy - Bad Breath - Ninjini - Cy - King Pen - Snap Shot - Ka-Boom - Crash Bandicoot - Coco Bandicoot - Mario - Luigi - Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong - Kirby - Fox McCloud - Falco Lombardi - Gary - Claire - Hydra - Dale - Night Shift - Freeze Blade - Pop Thorn - Star Strike - Rip Tide - Hoot Loop - Gallery Category:Skylanders Academy